Ermehn
"The Wastes have no time for the weak, and the Ermehn themselves are just as harsh."- Rachel BennettBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary The Ermehn are one of the six races native to the Four Kingdoms, and the only race besides the PolcanBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Commentary without a kingdom of their own.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary The Ermehn were driven from their homeland by the Canid a few generations ago.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary After a few generations of living in the Wastes, many Ermehn view their current situation as hopeless, and some have accepted their destruction at Canid hands as inevitable.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 57- Alex's Commentary Quite a few Ermehn, however, still think a peaceful solution with the Canid is possible.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 61- Alex's Commentary History The Ermehn originally occupied what is now Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 They were the second race to found a capital city only nine years after the founding of Gair.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Commentary The Sunsgrove-Aisling alliance brought the Ermehn down and drove them from Aisling to the Wastes.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 43- Alex’s Commentary The Canid claim that the Ermehn, especially Sratha, cruelly oppressed them when they ruled Aisling.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 42 They also say that Sunsgrove’s intervention was the only thing that kept the Canid from being destroyed by Sratha’s armies.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 43 Geographic Distribution After losing the war, most Ermehn were driven to the Northern Wastes by Canid forces.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9 The Canid shored up their defenses along the border between Aisling and the Wastes, trapping most of the Ermehn up there. The Canid don’t tolerate Ermehn in Aisling and usually kill them on sight.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 53- Alex’s Comment on August 30, 2014, 3:34 pm Those who reside in the Wastes have split into tribes and are forced to savagely compete for resources to survive.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary Some Ermehn are refugees in other parts of the Four Kingdoms, and are generally better off than the others,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Rachel's Comment on May 5, 2013 at 9:46 pm although many displaced Ermehn have been forced into slavery.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 50- Alex's Commentary While the Canid did their best to remove all Ermehn from Aisling, there are a couple in hiding.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Rachel's Comment on May 5, 2013at 9:46 pm A few Ermehn have also been enslaved by the Canid in Aisling, however, this is not a common practice.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Comment on May 5, 2013 at 10:51 pm Culture Ermehn have a strong sense of cultural pride.Cast Page, Hardin When the Canid drove them to the Northern Wastes, they were forced to adapt their culture to survive, but they changed as little as possible.Intermission: Week 1- Rachel's Comment on June 8, 2013 at 5:33 pm File:Ermehn_Scroll.png|The Ermehn according to a Felis scroll. Combat The Ermehn have two ways to hold a dagger- a dueling grip, where the guard nests between the thumb and finger, and an inverted grip used by executioners.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 51- Alex's Commentary For the Ermehn, a command of long distance combat is often the difference between life and death- especially when outnumbered and facing a larger, more-heavily armored enemy and outnumbered.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary However, balanced throwing weapons are rare among Ermehn weaponsmiths, because of the level of craftmanship needed and if you miss you essentially throw your weapon away.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 17- Alex’s Commentary Food Ermehn have been known to hunt grouse.Fall of the Evyn-Din Music The music of the Ermehn favors small pipes, flutes, and percussion instruments. Their music ranges from fast-paced to melancholy.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment on December 9, 2012 at 10:43 pm 'Religion' The Ermehn worship more than one god. All of their deities based on individuals who were mortal at one point or another.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 53- Alex's Commentary The Ermehn believe that the gods can affect the outcome of a battle.Fall of the Evyn-Din They also believe in reincarnation.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 52 The story of High King Aeslid is a well-known Ermehn folktale.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 52- Alex’s Commentary Social Structure The Ermehn in the Wastes have split into tribes.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary Tribes vary in size, but most have at least a few dozen able-bodied members.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 57- Alex's Comment on April 14, 2013 at 3:51 pm Depending on the size, tribes usually have a number of fires scattered about which the Ermehn use to warm themselves.Fall of the Evyn-Din The Ermehn see a leader as one who can craft a plan the tribe will agree with.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 56- Rachel's Commentary For the Ermehn, personal worth is almost entirely based on what you can contribute to the tribe. As such, adult Ermehn are likely to stick with that they know, become the best at it and avoid being put in a scenario where their usefulness to the tribe s questioned.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 20- Alex’s Commentary The Ermehn do not have a defined line between child and adult. Children are treated as adults as soon as they are capable of wielding a sword or attending to other physical chores.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 60- Alex's Commentary Tribe Champion Every tribe has a Champion, or undisputed leader of the tribe. In the eyes of the tribe, the Champion can do no wrong and the tribe takes the name of their leader.Fall of the Evyn-Din Their purpose is to limit conflicts between tribes and to keep losses to a minimum by risking one warrior instead of an entire tribe. Since the Champion's death can result in the entire tribe losing their identity due to assimilation into another tribe, only the strongest warrior in the tribe will be chosen as champion. Ermehn sometimes die in competition for the role.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Alex's Comment on March 30, 2013 at 10:37 am Tattoos Every tribe has their own distinctive set of markings that stay relatively consistent across its membersBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 58- Alex's Commentary which represent the tribe itselfBeyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Alex's Comment on March 30, 2013 at 1:11 am dyed into their fur.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48- Rachel's Comment on February 9, 2013 at 6:33 pm Tattoos are received upon becoming a fully fledged adult in the tribe, at which point the tribe believes the bearer is worthy of upholding their tribe's unique attributes, and that they are fully committed to the well-being of their tribe,Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Alex's Comment on March 30, 2013 at 1:11 am regardless of physical maturity.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Rachel's Comment on March 30, 2013, at 1:35 am This dye needs to be refreshed as needed because the fur naturally sheds.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Rachel's Comment on November 5, 2015 at 3:33 pm Annual reapplication ceremonies are celebrated like birthdays.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Alex's Comment on March 30, 2013 at 1:11 am For the southern tribes, the tattoos also serve as charms, wishing things like health, good hunts and strong children on the wearer.Fall of the Evyn-Din Any tattooless Ermehn in the Northern Wastes will be distrusted at best, shunned at worst.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Rachel's Comment on November 5, 2015 at 3:33 pm This is because an Ermehn without tattoos either has no tribe, has been completely absorbed into another culture or has been exiled.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Rachel's Comment on November 5, 2015 at 3:33 pm Tribeless Ermehn are either the result of Canid purges or banishment.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 55- Alex's Comment on March 30, 2013 at 1:11 am Exiled Ermehn are forcibly shaved to remove all the dye.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Rachel's Comment on November 5, 2015 at 3:33 pm 'History' Before the Ermehn were ejected to Aisling, they had more detailed tattoos focused on the forearms and wrists, with minimal markings on the torso and decorated the upper arm with jewelry. Plaid was also more readily available because of the more time and resources available to craft or acquire it.Intermission: Week 1 Once they were driven to the Wastes, they were forced to adapt to the much colder climate. Determined to change as little as possible, instead of adding garments to cover their torso, the Ermehn chose to wrap their extremities to stave off frostbite, wearing a cloak if the torso got too cold. This forced them to change the location of their tattoos, which formerly had been on the wrists and ankles. Now the Ermehn tattoo their chests for better visibility and increased the complexity of the facial markings.Intermission: Week 1- Rachel's Comment on June 8, 2013 at 5:33 pm Trade The Ermehn are capable of limited trade, particularly with the Polcan, who see kindred spirits in them and are capable of sailing around Canid checkpoints.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Comment on June 9, 2013 at 5:15 pm Era of Reason File:Ermehn_1E_Dress.png Notable Ermehn * Hardin * Evyn * Oran * Sratha Trivia * Ermehn are based upon stoatsBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment on February 11, 2012 at 9:52AM and ermine.Cast Page- Alex's Comment on February 23, 2013 at 4:20 PM * The Ermehn make cloth from plant-based sources, such as bark.Intermission: Week 1- Alex's Comment on June 9, 2013 at 5:15 pm * The Ermehn culture were originally influenced by an even split between Scottish and Polynesian culture, but the latter influence has waned over time.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 48- Rachel's Comment on February 9, 2013 at 2:38 am * In their introduction page, the positions of the Ermehn are meant to look "scatter shot" with a backdrop of trees and wilderness. This is meant to convey a sense of freedom in the Ermehn, as opposed to the rigidity of their Canid foes.Beyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 9- Rachel's Commentary * Ermehn tend to be both shorter and slighter than Lutren.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter Two, Page 83- Rachel’s Comment onJune 28, 2015, 6:14 pm References Category:Species Category:Ermehn